Under a Thousand Stars
by ashlynlostgirl
Summary: **Sequel to Longing** Please read the first before this one :) Peter and Wendy have escaped pretty much everything Neverland has to throw at them. And better yet, they're still together. But when new tensions rise in Neverland, will they be able to stay loyal to one another? Peter, Wendy, Tiger Lily, Lost Boys, OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Wendy's POV**

We were sitting in a field of flowers. The sun was melting over the horizon, streaking the sky with red and pink clouds. I was sitting Indian style in a patch of green grass, twirling one of the beautiful purple flowers in my fingers. The delicate petals rubbed up against my skin.

"You've been staring at that flower for a while," He said softly from beside me. "What are you thinking?" I looked at him, a smirk playing at my face.

"How beautiful and delicate it is," I said, looking in his deep brown eyes.

"Like you?" He said. I smiled, and weaved the flower into my braid.

"I don't think I'm that delicate anymore," I said, and I heard his snort.

"Yeah, not so much anymore." I felt a shift in the ground below me, and he wrapped his hands around my thin stomach. He pulled me back so my head was resting on his muscular abdomen. I stared up at the fluffy red and pink clouds, and made out a few stars breaking through the fading sunlight.

"The stars are coming out," I said ever so quietly, but I knew he had heard me.

"I know," He replied, his hands untying my French braid and running his fingers through my hair.

"Hey," I said, looking up at him. "That took me a while,"

"Sorry," He said, smirking. "I like your hair down better,"

"I'll try to remember that." More stars.

"Wendy?" Peter whispered.

"Yeah?" I turned my head upwards so I was looking at him.

"You know how you told me you had to do music lessons with your mother, and you had to learn how to sing well?" He asked.

"Yes, I remember." I said, twisting a lock of my hair in-between my fingers.

"Will you sing for me?" He asked, and I smiled.

"Of course," I replied, sitting up. "Don't laugh. I'm not amazing,"

"Don't say that, you probably sound amazing." He just lay there, staring at me.

"Don't stare at me!" I exclaimed, feeling the heat rush to my cheeks. I looked down at my twiddling fingers, and then back at him. He was still looking at me. "I'm serious, don't. I won't sing if you look at me,"

"Alright, fine." He said, raising his hands in surrender. He looked up at the sky, resting his hands behind his head. I started with just a few notes, that were slightly high pitched, and naturally my vibrato melded into my voice. I sang him a soft lullaby, fiddling with another flower.

I sang to him for a while, as he just stared up at the stars, until the sun was all the way below the horizon. I finally stopped as the moon began to shine down on us.

"Wow," He whispered, and I smiled.

"I told you I'm no good," I whispered, dropping a petal of the flower I had picked.

"No, that was amazing, Wendy. Why haven't you sung for me before?" He asked, sitting up.

"I don't know," I said, shrugging. "I'm not very confident in my voice. I usually don't sing for people, but I guess you're an exception,"

"Oh, I feel so special," He said, pretending to actually be touched. I chuckled, and looked back up at him. "What's with you tonight?" He asked, and I narrowed my eyebrows out of confusion.

"What?" I asked.

"You're acting different, is something wrong?" He asked, and I shook my head.

"Nothing that I can think of. Sorry, I've been kind of quiet tonight," I said, and he nodded.

"It's okay, I was just worried that you'd changed your mind." He said.

"Changed my mind?"

"About staying here," He said, looking down at his fingers and then back up at me. There was a hint of fear in his eyes.

"I already swore my allegiance to Neverland. Even if I hadn't, I would never leave you." I said, smiling. He smirked at me, and then lay down again. I lay back so I was resting my head on his stomach again, and looked up at the stars.

About an hour later, we landed at the door of our somewhat new hideout. We had been living there for about two months now, along with Tiger Lily and her brother Noah, Magi, and the Lost Boys. Well, all of us besides Slightly. I still had nightmares of that day. I would never forget that look on his face, and the horrifying events that happened afterwards. Even though Peter had killed Captain Hook, I could never shake the idea of him being gone forever. It just didn't make any sense. I'd only been on that ship for a day, but it felt like I'd stayed for much, much longer. I would never forget how those pirates looked at my naked, helpless body, as Peter looked on as they assaulted me; tied to a post. I'd lost count as how many times he'd apologized, and I'd always said it was okay because we were alive, and even better, we were still together.

I sat down on the couch in the main room of the hideout, propping my feet up on the arm of the couch. I rested my head on one of the pillows, and heard Peter walking towards me. I bent even further backwards so I was looking at him, and he smiled. He sank down to his knees so our faces were level, and I flipped over to my stomach, resting my chin on the arm of the couch. He leaned forward slowly and pressed his lips to my forehead. I closed my eyes, just feeling his skin on mine, cherishing that moment.

"Where are the boys?" I whispered, and he leaned away.

"Are you seriously asking that?" He asked.

"What? I'm just wondering," I said, my face turning red.

"They're probably out hunting," he said. "Again."

"Is that all they do?" I asked, and he nodded.

"But seriously though, why'd you ask where they are?"

"I don't know, I was just wondering," I said. "Why'd you freak out at my question?"

"Okay, I did not _freak out_. It's just; we just had like… an awesome moment and you wanted to know where the boys who are all like, madly in love with you are." He said, and I looked at him with wide eyes. "Not the greatest thing I've heard in a while."

"What did you say?" I asked. "About the boys?"

"You seriously can't tell? Besides Nibs, they're all crazy about you," He said.

"Crazy about me, or in love with me?"

"I don't know. But none of them love me as much as I do." He said, and I smiled.

"Well, I'm sorry I ruined that moment," I said sarcastically.

"It's okay," he said, and then smirked. "We could always try again,"

"That sounds alright," I said, and he leaned towards me, pressing his lips to mine. My hands instantly went to his neck out of instinct. This felt so familiar, so safe. I knew where I belonged. It wasn't in London, it wasn't anywhere on Earth. It was in this far away, crazy world, with the boy I'd always loved.

"I love you," He whispered as he leaned away, his voice rugged. He leaned his forehead against mine.

"I love you too," I whispered back, looking into his eyes.

"Stay with me," He said.

"How many times have you said that?" I asked, smiling.

"A lot," He admitted, smiling back.

"How many times will it take for me to say I will for you to believe me?"

"I lost you once Wendy," He said, brushing a strand of hair out of my face. "I'm not going to risk losing you again. I just want to be sure that you're constantly happy."

"Well, as long as you stay with me, I'll be the happiest girl until the day I die." I whispered, and he smiled.

"But you won't die," I smiled at the thought. "As long as you stay, you never will. And I won't either. We'll stay like this."

"Good," I whispered once more, and then kissed his forehead. "I don't want anything to change."

"Me neither." He said. My lips lingered above his eyes, as I breathed in his scent. He smelled like the forest, like the strong scent of the pines that grew near the mountains. His bright red hair was slightly tangled, and it brushed against my nose. I smiled a little.

"I'm needed with Lorella and Kheelan," Peter mumbled. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's nothing," He said. "I'm actually not really sure what it's about, just stuff about the island I guess."

"Oh, okay." I said, sitting back so I was upright on the couch. He stood up, but remained where he was. "What time are you leaving?"

"They need me pretty soon," He looked at the door.

"How long will you be gone?" I asked.

He chuckled a little. "Not long. Don't worry, everything's okay. I promise." I smiled. "I should probably go."

I nodded, and he stepped towards me. He gave me a long, slow kiss before stepping away from me.

"I promise it's nothing," He said.

"You know the fact that you keep saying that makes me worry even more." I pointed out, and he shrugged.

"Well, I'll be back within a few hours," He said, and I held up my pinky, a smile on my face. He smirked. "Love you,"

"Love you too!" I called, and he flew out of the door. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple from the basket of fruit that was laying on the marble surface.

I had finished _Pride and Prejudice_. The Faeries had a massive library, filled with books from the mortal world. I had chosen _Romeo and Juliet _as my newest book. I was absolutely in love with it, even if it was a little difficult to decipher. It reminded me of Peter and me, how people of Neverland didn't want us to be together. But we fought for it, and we can finally be together. I wasn't going to lose him again.

I read for about thirty minutes, and then the boys came stumbling through the door. Their boots were muddy, and I instantly told them to take them off at the door.

"Jeez, Wendy." One of the Twins said, rolling his eyes. "We just walked through the door. Can't say a hello before barking at us?"

"No, I can't. And I'm not barking at you, I just don't want to have to mop up the mess again." I said, and they all kicked off their boots. Most of them staggered into the kitchen, but Nibs came and sat next to me, throwing a dead rabbit on the table besides me.

"How was the hunt?" I asked.

"Can't complain," He shrugged, falling next to me on the couch. Nibs had grown to be a brother, as did most of the Lost Boys. I felt closest to Nibs though. He and Slightly had been so kind and open to me ever since I'd arrived.

"Anything besides the rabbit?"

"Another rabbit and some birds." He sounded really tired. There was mud caked under his fingernails, and twigs stuck in his short brown hair. His long legs rested on the coffee table, deeply tanned from the hot sun.

"Nibs?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, Wendy Bird?" He looked at me.

"Peter said something earlier tonight," I said. "About the rest of the boys, and I just wanted to know if it was true."

"What was it?" He straightened up, suddenly interested in what I had to say.

"Well, it's kind of silly actually, but he just said that besides you all of the boys are-"

"In love with you?" He interrupted. "Yeah, it's true."

"But why?" I asked, almost laughing.

"Well, they've always envied Peter. He's our leader; he can fly back to earth, and can get basically whatever he wants. Most of the boys have been feeling really lonely lately, with being immortal and forever young, and a lot of them want girls for themselves. Besides the Indians there aren't very many young girls here, so when you came back, they all jumped at the chance. That's why they were all hovering around you when they first saw you a few months ago."

"Really?" I asked, glancing at the boys in the kitchen. Nibs nodded. "Wow."

"Yeah, I know for sure that one of the Twins, Tootles and Curly are the ones who love you." Nibs said. I leaned back. I couldn't believe. Why me? Was it because I was one of the few girls on the island? I suddenly felt sympathy for the boys. How can you know you'll go on forever- when you don't have anyone to love? If I was in Neverland, and I didn't have Peter, I don't know what I'd do.

A few hours later I was sitting in our room, sitting Indian-style on the bed, reading _Romeo and Juliet_. It was then that I heard the door quietly open. I looked up to see Peter walking in, and then his tired eyes landed on mine.

"Hi," I said quietly. "Are you okay?"

He lay down on his back next to me, rubbing his eyes. "Yeah, I'm alright."

"Tired?" I asked, closing my book.

"Yeah, really tired. I'm gonna' go ahead and go to bed, okay? I know you've been alone all day, but-"

"Peter, it's okay. Are you needed again tomorrow?" I asked him, twirling my thumb around his palm.

He chuckled softly. "No, I don't think so. What were you planning?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing," I said, smiling. "Well, nothing yet, I guess." I laughed, and he sat up.

"Goodnight Wendy." He sweetly kissed my forehead, my nose, and my lips. "I love you."

"I love you too," I said, squeezing his hand.

"Hey, what are you reading?" He asked me, looking over my shoulder to see the book lying behind me.

"Oh, it's just _Romeo and Juliet._" I said, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "I started it-"

"She speaks. O, speak again, bright angel, for thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head, as is a winged messenger of heaven. Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him when he bestrides the lazy-puffing clouds and sails upon the bosom of the air." He recited, staring into my eyes deeply the entire time. He didn't even look at the page to read me the passage. I gasped quietly, and I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks. I looked down at my hands, which were gently placed in my lap.

"Wendy," Peter said softly. I looked up. A smile slowly crept onto my lips, and he smiled as well.

"That was beautiful," I whispered. "How do you know that?"

"Wendy," He looked at me as if it were obvious. "I've been alive for a while. I think I've memorized a few excerpts from _classic _literature." I just nodded, looking behind him. "Okay," He said, throwing himself back further onto the bed. "I'm going to bed." He kicked off his shoes and pulled his shirt off over his head. I tried not to stare at him, as usual. He pulled the covers up to his chest, and rested his hands behind his head.

"Excuse me, young lady, if you keep staring at me, I won't be able to sleep." He said in his "judgmental adult" voice. I laughed, shaking my head, and climbed over towards him. He held his arms out for me, and I snuggled against him. I rested my head against his bare shoulder, and he stroked my arm with his thumb. He still smelled like the pines, and I inhaled his scent. I finally drifted to sleep, his arms wrapped protectively around my waist.

**Peter's POV**

I was completely, utterly, and hopelessly in love with Wendy Darling. I could never get her out of my mind. That day, when I was discussing matters of the island with Lorella and Kheelan, I could barely pay attention to them, because I was thinking about my girl back home, all alone. Of course, I knew I was in love with her for a while, but a new feeling came over me that night.

I was so in love with Wendy, that I made a very, and I mean very grown up decision.

I wanted to marry her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I'm so so so excited to continue with this series. Thank you all for all of your love and support! I love getting reviews and private messages from you! Thanks for all of your support for the story! Xx**

**Chapter 2**

**Wendy's POV**

My eyes fluttered open. I sat up in bed, and stretched my arms. Peter was still asleep, rolled towards me, and I could hear the soft sound of his breathing. I smiled, and brushed some of his hair out of his eyes. I got out of bed as quietly as I could and walked to our closet. It was still rather dark in our room, but the stars on our ceiling lit my way. I opened the closet door, and looked at the rack of simple sundresses that the Faeries had woven for me. I settled for a simple green sundress with a V-neck, and went down to my mid-thighs. I changed into the dress and threw the clothes I had slept in in the hamper. I walked to my little table with a giant elegant mirror behind it. I studied my face, deciding how I should put my hair up that day. I finally decided on just brushing it out and letting it fall down my back. Peter had said he liked my hair best when it was down.

I looked back over at the beautiful boy in the bed. He lay still for a while as I looked at him, and then he rolled over, facing the opposite direction. I turned my attention back to the mirror. Though some of the Faeries (although they certainly didn't need it) had given me an impressive amount of makeup, I barely ever used it. Only on special occasions, like when I was going to see Lorella and Kheelan, or Peter and I would go somewhere special. I don't know, I just felt like I shouldn't be wearing much makeup if I was in Neverland.

Peter stirred behind me. I looked at his reflection through the mirror, and he sat up. He rubbed his eyes, shook his hair out of his face, and then looked at me.

"Morning, beautiful." He said with his sleepy voice. My heart melted.

"Morning," I said, blushing. I tried to focus back on the necklace I was trying to put around my neck, and not stare at Peter. He just sat in bed, looking up at the ceiling. The stars above us twinkled, illuminating our room. I finally stood from my little black stool, and Peter turned his attention towards me.

"Sleep well?" He asked, as I walked over towards him. I nodded, and he reached his hands out, taking my tiny ones in them.

"You?" I asked, and he shrugged. I chuckled a little, and pulled him up. "Come on, I'm starving. Let's go get food." He laughed, letting me pull him out of the door to find the house quiet. Everyone was still asleep. I led him into the kitchen and opened one of the cabinets. "We don't have anything!" I pretended to whine in my child voice.

"Ughh stop complaining!" Peter pushed past me, opening one of the cabinets and pulling a bunch of ripe fruit out. "Here. Apple." He handed me the red fruit, and got one for himself, and we ate like that, standing across from each other.

"So what's the plan for today?" I asked, throwing away my apple core.

"I don't know. Wanna' just go to the beach?" He asked, and my face lit up.

"Of course!" I exclaimed, a smile erupting on my face.

"Okay, do you want to swim or just hang out on the shore?" He asked me, playing with the waistline of my dress.

"Both!" I said, sounding like a little girl. He smiled, and laughed.

"Alright, let's go." He said, grabbing my hand, and flying towards the door. He kicked it open, pulling me outdoors with him. We flew until we reached the white-sand beach, but we didn't sit down in the sand. Peter kept flying, pulling me along with him, out over the water.

"Peter, what are you-"

"We're swimming!" He exclaimed, and swung me down so hard I couldn't stop myself. I plunged into the water, fully dressed. As I was under, I heard the loud thunder of him dropping in next to me. I resurfaced, just as Peter did, an enormous smile upon his face.

"Peter!" I shouted; a mixture of anger and adrenaline in my voice. He just laughed, wiping water out of his eyes. I threw my hand at the water, sending a giant wave over at him.

"Hey!" He exclaimed, shaking out his red hair.

"Don't even start, you deserve it," I said, sticking my tongue out at him. I could only imagine the blobs of mascara dripping down my face. I wiped at my cheeks, and then inspected my fingers for the black substance. I saw nothing, which sent a relief through me, but my thoughts were interrupted by a giant wave plowing into my face. When I came back up from the water, I looked at Peter, who was laughing.

"Hey, that was the moon, not me." He said, raising his hands in surrender. I stuck my tongue out at him again. My green dress was soaked, and I looked down at my body concealed under the water. "Okay, okay," Peter said, grabbing my forearm and pulling me towards him. He pulled me so close so our chests were touching, and our noses were just a few inches apart. Water dripped from my face, causing little ripples in the waves below me.

"You're so mean," I grumbled, sarcasm in my voice.

"No, I'm just not particularly a boring gentleman." He said, a smirk playing at his face. "But last I checked that's not the type of guy you wanted."

"Yeah, that's true." I said, smiling. He smirked, and then let go of my arm. I drifted back a little, and then went underwater. I could see Peter a few feet away from me. I swam towards him, watching him as he waded. I finally pushed my arms down, sending me upwards fast. I opened my mouth, taking in a bunch of water, and then came up above the surface, which made Peter jump a little. I smile, and when he calmed down, I spit all of the water in his face. He made a sound of disgust, and then wiped his face.

"Wendy!" He said. "Little girl, I am going to have to teach you a lesson or two."

"Well can you teach it to me on the shore? Because I really don't prefer getting eaten by a shark today!" I exclaimed, and he chuckled. He pulled me closer to him by the small of my back, and grasped me behind my knees. He lifted me up bridal-style, and rose out of the water. He flew us over to the shore, not losing eye contact with me for a second.

We settled on the powdery sand, and I wiped the water from my face. Peter rested his chin in the palms of his hands, his elbows on his knees. He just stared at me, which made me blush a little.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?"

I snorted. "Yes, but right now isn't exactly the best time to say that." He raised his eyebrows, and then leaned in towards me so he was only an inch from my face.

"Shut up. Yes it is." And then he pressed his lips to mine firmly. I smiled as he kissed me, and when he leaned away, I chuckled.

"Wanna' build a sand castle?" I asked in my little girl voice.

"Um, YEAH." Peter said, standing up. He pulled my up by my hand, and then ran over to the moist sand. He plopped down, sitting Indian-style, and patted the sand next to him. I sat next to him, and we started to build the sand castle. I'll admit; it sucked. Since we didn't have a bucket or a shovel, it was mainly just a big dome of sand with a few leaves and twigs sticking out of it.

When we finished, we just sat back and admired it. "Oh yeah." Peter said, nodding his head. I laughed.

"Hands down, this is the best sand castle I've ever done." I said.

"I should teach you how to really build a sand castle." Peter said, leaning back on his hands.

"You? Teach _me?!_" I exclaimed, gesturing the sand castle.

"Uh, yeah. You aren't very amazing at architecture."

"Excuse me, but this was _your _piece of work too, sir." I said.

"Ew. Don't call me sir." He said, and I laughed. "And I'm kidding. It's not _that _bad."

"Yes it is."

"Yeah, it is." He looked at me, and we both broke out into laughter at the same time.

We opened the door to the hideout, our clothes still damp. The Lost Boys had gone out hunting, and Tiger Lily had left a note saying that she, Magi, and Noah had gone back to the village for the day. I instantly went to our room, and stepped inside the closet. I peeled the wet green dress off of my body, and found a fresh white sundress. I put it on, and stepped out of the closet. I sat down at my little table and brushed my hairbrush through my wet, tangled curls.

**Peter's POV**

I decided to give Wendy a little bit of privacy to replace her clothes. As for me, I just took my shirt off and threw it in the laundry room, and I had kicked my shoes off at the door. I sat down in a chair, and ran my fingers through my hair. I couldn't stop thinking about my decision to marry Wendy. Would I ask her? Would I ask her soon? She was only eighteen. Would that make her think she's too young? I certainly didn't care. I was . . . how old was I? One hundred, one fifty? I lost count a while back. But that didn't change my love for her. I knew I would never stop loving her, so why couldn't we get married?

I constantly had to remind myself that I hadn't even asked her yet. I knew I would soon, I just had to scrape up enough courage and go for it. But when? I had to talk to Noah. He was the only one who would understand and be mature about it. Well, maybe Nibs would too.

My thoughts were interrupted when Wendy walked into the room, a new white dress on her body. I couldn't help but imagine what she'd look like in a wedding dress.

"Hi," She said very cutely, sitting down next to me. I turned so I was facing her.

"Hey," I said, smiling. "When will Tiger Lily and Noah be back?"

"Well, she said that they'd left right after we did, and they'd be gone for a while, so probably later today." She said. Crap.

"Oh, okay. I just need to talk to Noah about something." I said, looking down at my hands.

"What about?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just stuff about the village, I guess." I quickly said. Wendy nodded, but still looked suspicious. "Speaking of that, I need to go see Lorella and Kheelan. Do you want to come?"

Her eyes lit up. "Yes! Of course!" I hopped up.

"Okay, I'm gonna go change really fast. I'll be right back."

A few minutes later, we were walking through he gates of the Faerie's territory. I held Wendy's tiny hand in my own, guiding her through the immense forest of Faeries. We finally got to the court, where Lorella and Kheelan were talking with some other Faeries. Kheelan looked up and smiled.

"Ah, Pan. Miss Darling," He nodded in our direction. "It's wonderful to see you." Lady Lorella looked up and smiled. Lorella looked directly at me, and I knew she was reading my thoughts.

_I need something, _I thought.

_What is it, my boy? _She asked.

_Wendy cannot know, not just yet. I must ask the two of you in private._ I thought, and she nodded.

"Miss Darling," She said aloud, looking at Wendy. "Have my maids shown you the finer parts of the land?" Wendy shook her head no. "Well, ladies, will you please take Miss Darling to the finest parts of our territories? Please be back within an hour," The maids nodded, and escorted Wendy out of the court.

"Alright Pan," Lorella said, walking towards me. "What is it you seek?"

I cleared my throat. "I want to marry Wendy. I know now that I'm completely devoted to her, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I need a ring. Can you make me one?" A large smile spread on Lorella's face.

"I always knew you would ask her, I just wasn't sure when." She said warmly. "Of course, we will make you a ring. We also have many rings that are absolutely beautiful that we can give you. Would you like to see them?"

"Of course," I said, and she turned to one of the remaining ladies on the side of the room.

"Rose, will you please go get the rings from the Great Hall?" She asked, and Rose nodded, hurrying out of the room. She returned a few minutes later, a large glass box in her arms. She set it on a table in the center of the room, and Kheelan opened it. There were six rings, each of them a shiny shade of silver. They were all beautiful, but one in particular stood out to me. It was a beautiful ring, with a white diamond in the center. Somehow, the Faeries had got pixie dust into the ring. The flecks of gold sparkled. I gently picked it up, and looked at it in my hands.

"Do you like it?" Lorella asked. I just nodded, staring at the ring. "Give it to Wendy. It was made for a woman of such grace and beauty, but no one was worthy of it. I believe it was made for Wendy." I looked at her, and nodded.

"It was. Thank you so much. I'm in your debt." I nodded my head, and then walked out the door. I caught Wendy walking near me with the maids. I called her attention and she walked over to me, smiling.

"Hey, how was it?" I asked, sliding my hand into hers.

"It's amazing! We saw this beautiful waterfall that was huge, and then we saw this garden filled with all these flowers and they were so beautiful," She said, smiling wide.

"Well that's good! Hey, I don't really want to go back to the hideout, where do you want to go tonight?" I asked her as we left the territory.

"Um, well I mean we could always go back to the tree," She said. "Or the beach, or anywhere, really. I don't mind."

"Okay, you wanna' go to the tree?" I asked her, and she smiled.

"Sure." She said.

"Alright, right now?" I asked, feeling the small ring in my pocket.

"Yeah, let's go now!" She exclaimed, pulling on my arm.

We landed at the biggest branches of the tree and walked further in. The Neverplants were shining very brightly, knowing what was about to happen.

Could I do it?

Could I do it _now?_

I watched Wendy as she looked through the plants, stroking the leaves gently. I smiled, taking in how beautiful and graceful she was. She caught me staring.

"I still can't get over how beautiful these plants are," She said, shaking her head as I flew over towards her.

"I know, they're amazing." I said, and she turned so her back was to me. I finally scraped up enough courage and wrapped my arms around her waist, resting my chin on her shoulder from behind. "Wendy, there's something I need to ask you."

"Sure, what is it?" She said, turning so she was facing me. Our chests were touching, and her face was only a few inches from mine.

"I just, I can't explain how much you mean to me." I said, taking her hands. She looked at me strangely.

"Peter, what are you-"

"I love you," I stated. "I always have. I always will. I know that now. I trust you more than anyone else, and I never want to leave your side, ever. I can't imagine myself without you." I let go of her hands, and backed away from her. Her eyes grew wide and I sank to the ground on one knee, pulling out the ring. "Wendy Darling, you're my best friend, and I can't survive without you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" She covered her mouth with one hand, staring at the ring in my fingers.

"Oh my gosh, Peter." She whispered, and I could tell she was close to tears. "Yes, of course I'll marry you."

I smiled brighter than ever, and stood up, meeting her eyes. She held out her left hand, and I slid the ring on her finger. It fit perfectly. I looked at her, and wrapped my arms around her waist, spinning her around. She buried her face in my shoulder, laughing as she clung to me, and I could feel her smile through my shirt. He leaned back so I could see her face, and kissed her as lovingly as I could. My hands were on her waist, my fingers fumbling with the soft fabric of her white sundress.

"I love you so much," I whispered after a while.

"I love you too," She said back, her breaths heavy pants. After a few seconds, she just started laughing.

"What?" I asked, smiling.

"I just can't believe it." She said, looking down at her slender fingers. I kissed her forehead softly. "I thought you didn't make grown-up decisions?"

"I didn't think I'd ever fall in love with a girl either, but it happened." I said, and she smiled. I couldn't believe it. I was going to marry Wendy. I couldn't shake the idea out of my head. I imagined how she would look in her dress, walking down the aisle towards me. I smiled at the thought.

"What?" Wendy asked me.

"I'm just thinking about what the wedding will be like," I said. "How beautiful you'll look."

"When are we going to have it, by the way?" She asked me. I shook my head.

"No, no planning until tomorrow." I said, smirking. "I don't want to think about all the details yet. I just want tonight to be about us, okay?" She nodded, smiling.

A few hours later, we were on the ground, Wendy sitting backwards in my lap, leaning up against my shoulder. We had been just talking for a while, about whatever came to mind. Then, a question I'd had for a while came to mind.

"Wendy, you're good at telling stories," I said, and she nodded, looking at me. "Tell me something about your life in London."

"Anything specific?" The tiniest hint of amusement was in her voice.

"Actually, yeah." I said, my hands moving around her stomach. "Tell me about those men who wanted to marry you in London. Did you have anything with any of them?"

"Well, nothing bad or crazy happened, most of them were much older than me, but there was one whom I liked a little. He didn't disgust me like all of the other men did. His name was Matthew." She explained, and I tried not to get jealous. "But, you already know that I was a virgin until that pirate raped me a few months ago," I nodded, remembering the awful encounter. "Well, the first time a pirate raped me. Anyway, he was two years older than me at the time. He was nineteen. His father was in business with my father, and of course, my dad wanted me to get married and grow up so badly. He told Matthew's father that I was 'looking for a husband,' and Matthew came over the next day. He was handsome, I'll admit, but he was very boring. He wanted to go into business, like his father." She stuck out her tongue in disgust, and I laughed. "As for me, I wanted something more. I didn't know what I wanted to do. I like the idea of not knowing what will happen tomorrow. I don't want my life to be a routine, stuck at the same office in the same city forever. I want to have control over my own life. That's why I love it here with you. We don't do the same thing every day." She turned and looked at me, smiling a little.

"So what happened with Matthew?" I asked.

"Nothing really. I started opening up to him and finally told him about Neverland, and, I never saw him again." She said, staring down at her hands. "But it's okay, that's how I scared the rest of the men off. I just told them about Neverland and they'd leave, just like that." I smiled; glad to keep Wendy all to myself.

"Their loss," I whispered, and then kissed her cheek. She smiled, and turned her head and kissed my neck softly. She didn't stop; continuing to kiss me all up and down my neck, finally kissing my lips softly. She adjusted so she was facing me, and she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me again. We stayed like that for a while. Finally, she rested her head on my shoulder, panting.

"Tired?" I asked.

"Shut up." She said, leaning back. "I'm exhausted."

"Okay, you can go to sleep if you want to," I said. "I'm pretty tired too, so I think I'm gonna' go to sleep."

"Okay, good night Peter." She said, kissing me one last time before lying down next to me and snuggling at my side. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her even closer to me.

"Good night Wendy." I mumbled before falling asleep next to her.

**Wendy's POV**

Oh my gosh.

Peter proposed.

We were getting married. We were actually _getting married. _I was so happy I could barely think straight. When he got down on his knee I instantly knew what he was doing, and shock pulsed through me. I wasn't expecting it, but I had been hoping for it.

I awoke the next morning when Peter sat up. I lazily opened my eyes and lifted my head. He was looking at the opening of the branches, towards the sky. The sun shined down through the leaves, and I could see the tiniest bit of sweat on his golden skin. It made my heart skip a beat to know that he was all mine. I sat up, and he turned his head.

"Morning," He said in his sleepy voice.

"Good morning." I tried to hide my giddiness. I'm sorry, but if he uses that voice one more time I'm a goner.

"What are you so giddy about?" He asked me, turning so he was facing me.

"Oh, nothing. Just everything that happened last night I guess." I said, fiddling with my dress. He just smiled.

"Maid of honor?" He asked.

"Definitely Tiger Lily." I responded. "Best man?"

"Nibs," He said. "Or Noah. Not sure. Probably Noah, but Nibs is my first mate, so I really don't know."

"So when do you want to have it? The wedding." I asked, looking up at him.

"Sometime soon. I don't want to wait." He said, and we both smiled at one another.

"I don't want to wait either. So, sometime this month?"

"Yeah, that sounds good!" There was eagerness in his voice. I loved how he was actually excited for it.

We left the tree a little while later. When we got to the door of the hideout, we could hear loud voices. Everyone was home, and they were all energetic.

"Should we tell them together?" Peter asked as he reached for the door handle. I nodded, and he opened the door to see everyone getting breakfast. They all stood around in the kitchen talking to each other. Some of the boys still looked awfully tired; Tootles' hair was completely outrageous, and I caught Curly yawning more than once. They all turned and smiled at us, and Tiger Lily stood up.

"Morning, guys." Peter said as he walked in. I walked up to Tiger Lily quickly.

"Lily I need to tell you something!" I exclaimed, grabbing onto her forearms. "Right now." She nodded, and I turned to look at Peter. He figured out I was going to tell the Indian Princess first. I led her down the hallway and we stopped at the door of the bathroom. "Okay," I whispered. "This is like, the best news ever, but you can't freak out just yet. Okay?" She nodded, and I let out a breath. Then, I held up my left hand. Tiger Lily gasped, her hands covering her mouth.

"Oh my goodness Wendy!" She exclaimed, grinning.

I grinned back. "I know!" We couldn't contain our excitement. We jumped up and down as we laughed. The, Tiger Lily pulled me into a tight embrace.

"I'm so happy for you both!" She said.

"Thank you so much," I said. "He said we should get married sometime this month."

"What?! That only leaves us like a few weeks to plan! This has to be _huge!_"

"Well, it doesn't have to be that big," I said, rolling my eyes. "But I really want to have a nice dress. The rest I don't care. I just want to marry him somehow."

"Oh my gosh!" Tiger Lily exclaimed, giddiness overflowing her. "I'm so happy for you guys!" I smiled.

Tiger Lily and I walked back into the living room. Peter and I met eyes, and he smirked. My heart skipped a beat, and I could see Tiger Lily trying to keep a straight face next to me. I walked over to where Peter was standing, and he told all the Lost Boys to listen. Most of them sat down and all looked at us.

"Alright," Peter said. "We have some pretty big news to tell you guys. We just wanted you guys to know that we are going to get married."

It was quiet for a few seconds. Then, a giant smile spread across Nibs' face. "Really?!"

"Yes, really!" I said, grinning. The boys all erupted into cheers and laughter, and I was glad they were supportive of our decision. Many of the boys came up and congratulated us, and we thanked them all warmly. Finally, Nibs walked up.

"So, when is it going to be?" He asked, smirking.

"We were thinking sometime this month," Peter said.

"Really? That's awesome you guys. I'm so happy for you!" I smiled, and then embraced him in a tight hug.

The cool Neverland air tickled my cheek. It was a little chilly out as I stepped out of the hideout for some air. It had been a busy day. Tiger Lily had demanded we started planning minutes after we announced Peter and I's engagement. She'd already settled part of the guest list, location of the ceremony, and some minor details of the reception. Peter and I kept telling her we didn't want it to be too big, but she kept refusing. Hours later, I finally excused myself and left the room, and walked outside. The sun had gone down, and thousands of stars lit the night sky. I played with my hair as I walked along the forest, until I passed by the gate to the Faerie's land. It was quiet, but I could see Faeries gracefully striding along inside the borders. Trees and vines twisted along my unknown path.

I sat down at the bank of a flowing creek, and looked closely at the ground before me. White daisies grew out of the ground, their petals soft to the touch. I began to pick them out of the ground, and started twisting them together. I fashioned a daisy crown, and placed it on my head. I decided to make another for Tiger Lily, and I started pulling more flowers up out of the ground.

"You know Tiger Lily will still be mad at you whether you make her a daisy chain or not." I heard Peter say behind me. I swiveled so I was facing him.

"I don't care. I just can't listen to her planning anymore." I said, and he smirked. He floated over towards me so he was standing above me. I looked down at my hands, which were folded in my lap.

"Do you want a big wedding?" Peter asked, sitting down in front of me.

I shook my head. "No, I just want to marry you. I don't care if no one comes or we don't have a party, I just want to marry you." He smiled.

"Is there anything that you specifically want in the wedding?" He asked, plucking blades of grass out of the ground. I thought for a moment.

"I want a nice dress. I always dreamed about what my wedding dress would look like. I just want it to be really special." Peter nodded, looking deeply in my eyes. "Is there anything you specifically want?"

"No. I just want you." He said, his face completely serious. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks, and I looked down as I smiled.

"_There _you are!" I heard a voice shout, and I looked to see the Indian Princess stomping over to us from the trees. "Peter, I sent you out to look for Wendy! Not to join her! We have so much to do, you guys, and we can't waste any time!" Peter rolled his eyes as we stood up. Tiger Lily led us back to the hideout, and Peter turned and winked at me as we walked through the trees.

I sat on the couch next to Peter, Tiger Lily in the chair across from us. She had a piece of paper and a pencil in her hands, and she was scribbling notes down as we told her our ideas. We finally settled on having the wedding either on the beach or in the Faerie's territory. When I was little I always dreamed of having my wedding no the beach.

"What time is it?" I asked, throwing my head softly on Peter's shoulder.

"It's not too late!" Tiger Lily said.

"Can we please have clocks here?!" I groaned. Peter chuckled, and Tiger Lily rolled her eyes.

"Wendy, be quiet. We still have more to plan!" At that moment, Peter abruptly stood up, took the papers out of Lily's hands, and put them on the coffee table between them.

"No. No more today. We're exhausted. We'll just finish this later, okay?" Peter said, and I laughed quietly. Tiger Lily rolled her eyes once again.

"Fine. Good night you guys." She said, walking to the hallway.

"Night, Lil." I said, and Peter turned around.

"Well, that was _exciting_, wasn't it?" He said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah. Let's go to bed. My brain can't process any more of this." I said, walking past him to the hallway. I reached the door to our room and opened it. The stars on our ceiling lit up our room, and I walked to the closet. I turned on the light and closed the door behind me. I slid the white dress off of my shoulders, and kicked it off of my legs, letting it fall to the floor. I think put on my silk pajamas that the Faeries made for me. I put on the pants, and then slowly slid on the shirt. I finished buttoning the shirt as I picked up my white dress and opened the door. I threw the dress in our hamper, and then jumped onto the bed. I pulled our blue and orange quilt up to my shoulders, and turned on my side as Peter climbed into bed. He slid his shirt up over his head and threw it across the room, and then settled in next to me. He wiggled his arm under my back, and held onto my waist. I smiled slightly as he pulled my closer to him so I was nuzzling into his chest. I closed my eyes, just listening to his heartbeat, and fell asleep just like that. Exactly where I wanted to be.

**Peter's POV**

I heard the soft sound of Wendy's breath, and I assumed she was asleep. I looked down at her small body curled up against mine. I kissed her forehead as softly as I could, trying not to wake her.

Tiger Lily was driving me nuts with this stupid wedding planning thing. Couldn't we just get her a dress and then get married? I didn't want to wait. I wanted her to be mine forever. I wanted to prove to the world that I was so devoted to her and that I would never leave her. I closed my eyes, dreading the idea of planning even more the next day. I blocked out the thought with the image of Wendy standing before me on our wedding day, smiling in her white dress.

Oh, what a day that'll be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Hope you like this chapter! Please Review!**

**Peter's POV**

Blah blah blah. That was all I heard for the next two days. Tiger Lily was really getting on my nerves. She'd sat there for hours every day, all of her little papers scattered all over the coffee table before her. She sat up straight, pouring over her notes, trying to perfect every little detail. Wendy and I on the other hand sat across from her, laying back on the couch, Wendy resting her head on my shoulder. She repeatedly groaned, and Tiger Lily shot her a glance. That always made Wendy shut up.

Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, Tiger Lily looked at all her paper. "I think we're done." Wendy and I perked up at her words, and a wave of relief came over us. "Okay, let's go over this one last time." We sank back into the couch, groaning. "Okay, Wendy, we'll have the Faeries make your dress sometime this week. You'll have a veil and everything. Your maid of honor will be me, of course. Peter, Nibs will be your best man. And, the wedding will be two weeks from tomorrow. Okay, this is great. Okay, we're done. We just need to consult with the Faeries. I'll do that later." She stood up; stacking all of her papers together, and gave us an accomplished grin. Wendy let out a sigh of relief, leaning her head back on my shoulder.

"Glad that's over." She said quietly as Tiger Lily left the room. I smirked. I glanced down at her to see her eyes closed, and I could barely feel her breath against my shoulder. "Peter," She mumbled after a while.

"Yeah?" She leaned up from my shoulder and looked at me.

"Can we go visit my family? I want them to know we're getting married." She asked, and I contemplated the idea in my mind.

"I don't know if that's a good idea, Wendy." I said.

"Why not?" She asked, narrowing her eyebrows questioningly.

"Well, I don't think your parents would really accept me." I said, and she rolled her eyes.

"Come on, they'll love you! I promise."

"I don't know."

"Peter, please. I promise it's a good idea. I want them to know we're getting married. Please." She begged, and I finally gave in.

"Fine, we can go later."

"Really? Oh thank you so much!" She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and pulled me towards her. I smiled, but really I was dreading the idea of seeing Wendy's parents. How would they treat me? I wasn't really expecting them to roll out the welcome wagon. I mean, I'd technically "kidnapped" Wendy, even though she'd willingly come with me. They didn't know that though. They'd probably want her back, and make me leave. But I wouldn't let that happen.

Wendy excitedly hopped up and ran to our room. I followed her slowly, and then watched her as she brushed out her hair and put some make up on.

"You don't need that you know," I muttered as she put eyeliner on.

"I'm going back to see my family, I want to look nice." She said.

"You'd look nice either way," I said, shrugging. Wendy looked at me in the mirror, and then turned around.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Me? Yeah, I'm fine." I said, but she didn't buy it.

"No you're not. Something's bothering you. Is it because of us going back to London?"

"No, I'm fine with going back for today, but-" I stopped, looking for my words. "Never mind, it's nothing."

"Peter. Tell me." Wendy said, standing up and walking towards me.

"I still just don't think your parent, your father in particular; will be all too happy about us getting married." I said.

"Well, if they don't accept you, they can deal with it. It's my decision, not theirs. I'm sure they'll be happy for me anyway. I promise you, we won't be there long. I just want to see my family, my brothers mainly. If my parents cause too much trouble, we'll leave. Okay?" She looked deeply into my eyes, searching for my answer.

"Okay. I promise I'll try not to cause any trouble." I said, and she smiled. "Let's go at sunset, it's the best time to leave. Well, I think it is."

"Okay." She said, and then went back to her makeup table. I watched her until she finished her hair and makeup, and then we walked back into the living room.

Before we knew it, the sun was sinking onto the horizon. Wendy and I stepped out of the hideout, and took off into the air. We flew so fast into the sky, and soon we couldn't see Neverland. London lay before us, cars passing each other quickly on the streets. Wendy didn't have to lead me to her house; I knew exactly where to go. We finally landed out by the front door, the porch light making Wendy's sudden nervousness visible.

"Everything's going to be okay," I whispered, weaving my hand into hers. "I promise." She swallowed, and nodded slowly. She took a deep breath, and then rang the doorbell.

**Wendy's POV**

I could hear the ring coming from inside the house. My heart pounded in my ears, and it seemed like forever until the door opened.

A tall, blonde boy stood in the doorway. Hi eyes looked shocked when he saw me, and I gasped.

"Wendy?" Michael said, his eyes curious.

"Hello Michael," I whispered, trying not to tear up.

"Where have you been?!" He asked me, walking towards me. I wrapped my arms around him tightly, and he returned the favor. I pulled back and smiled.

"I've been a little busy lately." I said, and he looked at Peter standing next to me.

"Peter Pan," He mumbled. "You've been in Neverland this whole time?" I nodded. "Well, I'm sure mother and father would love to see you. Come on in." He opened the door for us, and we stepped inside. It was warm, but quiet. The only sound I heard was the clinking of dishes. Michael led us into the kitchen, and I saw Mother at the sink, scrubbing some plates.

"Mother," Michael said, clearing his throat. "We have visitors." She turned around, and then her bright blue eyes widened.

"Wendy!" She exclaimed. Her jaw dropped open.

"Hi Mom." I whispered, tears streaming down my face. She wadded up her towel and threw it on the sink, and then ran to me. She wrapped her arms around my waist and buried her face into my neck.

"I was so worried. I knew you'd come back I just knew you would! They kept saying it was pointless… that you were dead." She pulled back and looked into my eyes. "But they were wrong." She then looked past me and her eyes landed on Peter. "Who's this?"

"Mom," I said, backing up so I was next to him. "This is Peter Pan." She just stood there, looking at him, until my words triggered her memory.

"George!" She suddenly hollered. "Would you come here please?" I waited until my father, now gray haired, stumbled into the kitchen.

"What?!" He asked, and then his eyes landed on me. "Wendy!" He just stared at me, and then grinned. "You're home!" He ran to me and hugged me, and then let go. I saw him too look at Peter who was behind me.

"Father, don't freak out." I said, but he just defiantly looked at Peter.

"What's going on?" Someone asked, and then I saw John walk into the kitchen. His hair was short, but his eyes were tired. He looked older than me, which was weird, because I was two years older than him. "Is that Wendy?" He asked, pointing at me, and I nodded.

"Wendy, you look the same as when you were taken, how is that?" Mother asked me, and I looked back at her.

"What? It's been less than a year!" I said, and they all looked at each other.

"Wendy, you've been gone for five years." Michael said. "I'm fifteen now."

"Fifteen?!" I exclaimed, looking at him. "And John, you're-"

"Twenty-one, yes." He said, and I gasped.

"But I've only been in Neverland for-"

"Neverland?!" John said, stepping closer to me. "Is that where you've been?" I nodded once more, and then he finally acknowledged Peter standing next to me. "Dear Lord is that . . .?"

"It's good to see you, John." Peter said, nodding to him.

"That's who? Who is it?" Father asked, and everyone looked at Peter.

"It's Peter Pan." Michael said, grinning. My parent's eyes grew wide.

"No, it's not Michael. He's not real." Father said, and Peter raised his eye brows.

"I am Peter Pan, sir. I really am." He said sincerely, trying not to make my father mad. That was the last thing we needed. My father kept denying it, but my mother just watched Peter, her blue eyes full of wonder and curiosity. After a while, she interrupted my father.

"You're not staying, are you Wendy?" She asked, and I sadly shook my head.

"We came to visit, and I wanted to tell you that…" I trailed off. Father's eyes narrowed.

"Tell us what, Wendy?" He asked.

"Peter and I are getting married." I said, after scraping up as much courage as I could. They all gasped.

"What did you say?" Father asked, stepping towards me.

"We're getting married, Father." I said. His face turned red with rage.

"No you're not! I won't allow it!" He yelled, walking further towards me. Peter put his hands on my shoulders and pulled me back a little, just as father reached me. "I won't have my only daughter running away with this . . . with this scoundrel! You're staying here Wendy; I won't have you going back to wherever you truly are. I've had enough of this nonsense." He was shaking with anger.

"Father, I'm eighteen years old. You can't tell me how to live my life! I want to marry him, it's my decision! I love him Father!" I shouted back, stepping towards him. He couldn't take it anymore. He raised his hand, and smacked me across my face. He hit me so hard that my cheek actually stung.

"George!" Mother exclaimed, grabbing his arm. I looked up at him, tears streaming down my face. Peter had instantly moved in front of me, blocking my father from me. His arm was stretched across my chest, and he stood his ground against father, who looked at Peter with burning eyes. I finally couldn't take it anymore, and turned around, bolting for the stairs. I ran up to the second floor, and shut myself in my room. I sat down on my old bed, and buried my face in my hands. How could this have happened? Weren't they happy for me? Peter was right. My father wasn't going to stand for it. I knew then that we couldn't stay as long as I hoped. We had to leave that night.

It was a few moments later that Peter opened the door. I knew it was him, but I didn't look up. I just kept my face in my hands, sobbing as quietly as I could. I felt his strong arms wrap around my waist, and he pulled me towards him. I cried into his shoulder, and inhaled his scent. He smelled like Neverland, which made me feel a bit better. I wanted to go back so badly.

"Wendy," Peter said softly.

"We have to go back," I whispered. "I can't stay here any longer. Please." I pleaded with him, and I knew he would agree with me.

"I'm sorry Wendy. I'm so sorry. I didn't want any of this for you. Any of it." He whispered into my shoulder, which made me cry even more. He finally leaned away, and gently touched my cheek where my father had hit me. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I said, kind of laughing. "I'm not upset about that. I should have waited longer before I told them."

"Wendy, it's good that they know now. I'm glad you told them." He said, and then he took my hands in his. He kissed my fingers, one by one, reassuring me that we would be fine. I didn't care that my father didn't want me marrying him. It was my decision. If he tried to force me with someone I didn't even know and thought I'd be happy, he should be okay with me marrying someone I actually would be happy with.

"I really love this ring." Peter said, admiring the beautiful jewel on my left ring finger.

"Me too." I said, smiling at him.

"You know it was made for a woman who is so beautiful and graceful, but Lorella and Kheelan didn't think it fit anyone but you." He said, and my jaw dropped open.

"What?" I almost whispered. I looked at the beautiful ring. "Are you serious?" Peter nodded.

"They're right. I've never seen anyone like you Wendy. I can't even explain." He said, and I just beamed at him. I probably always looked so awful when I cried, and I cried a lot.

"I'm sorry I cry so much," I said. "I don't know why, but I look awful when I do."

"No you don't," He said. "And it's okay that you cry. You get really overwhelmed, and I get that." With that, he leaned in and pressed his lips against mine softly. My hands instantly went to his neck, as usual. He kissed me gently for a few moments, and then leaned away. "It feels awkward kissing you when your parents are here." He said.

"I know, so let's get back soon." I said, and he smirked, which made my heart skip a beat. He stood up, and offered me his hand, which I gladly took. As I got up, I grabbed my clock from the wall, deciding to take it back and see if it worked. I checked myself in the mirror before walking out. I was a complete mess. My face and eyes were completely red, and some of my makeup had smeared. Great. After I cleaned myself up, we walked down the hallway.

"Wendy?" I heard someone whisper, and I turned to see Michael and John peeking out of a room. I walked towards them.

"You aren't leaving, are you?" John asked me, and I nodded.

"I'm sorry boys, but I just can't stay here. I'll come back and visit. I promise." They both looked beyond sad, and it killed me that I was leaving them.

"Okay, I love you Wendy Bird." Michael said, before he stepped out of the doorway and hugged me. He towered over me, which was weird. I clung to him tightly, and forced tears back down.

"I love you too, Michael." He let go and smiled sadly at me. John was next, and he hugged me even tighter than Michael did.

"I wish you the best, Wendy. Love you."

"You too John. I love you too." He kissed my cheek before he stepped away. "Take care of her Peter."

"I will, I promise." Peter said, nodding at both of them.

"Bye guys." I said, and they waved slowly. Peter and I turned and headed down the stairs, to find mother and father in the kitchen. Father was yelling at her, but she stood her ground firmly. They both quieted down and looked up at us when we entered.

"Well, I hope you've decided to stay." Father said, and I looked at him, anger burning in my eyes.

"Actually no, I wouldn't stay even if you'd offer me whatever I wanted. I'm going back, right now. And no matter what, I love you both. I hope you can grow to respect my decision. Goodbye." I said, and they both looked shocked. I started backing away, and Mother followed me. She finally reached me at the door.

"Wendy!" She hollered, and I turned around. "Wendy, I want you to marry Peter. I'm sorry for what your father did. I completely support your decision. I love you, Wendy." She said, and I smiled gently.

"Thank you Mother. I love you too." I pulled her in for a hug, and then kissed her cheek softly before turning back to Peter. "Ready?"

"Ready." He nodded, and I took his hand. I smiled once more at Mother, who waved, and we took off into the sky.

We landed at the doorway of the hideout, and entered to find everyone asleep. It was still very late, and Peter and I walked quietly to our room. I set the clock on the wall next to my makeup table, and it kept ticking happily. I assumed the time was the same. It didn't break or anything when we entered Neverland. I guessed the days just passed quicker there.

"Happy you brought that?" Peter said as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Yeah, now I can finally know what time It is." I said, walking over to him and sitting on the edge of the bed where he was.

"I mean you could just look at the sun . . ."

"No, I'm not smart enough to do that." I said, and he laughed.

"I think you are." I just shook my head to that. "I'm sorry about everything that happened, if I knew we wouldn't have gone."

"No, Peter it's okay, really." I said. "You were right, my father didn't accept it, but it's okay. We're still getting married no matter what." I kissed his forehead softly, and he held onto my waist tightly.

"I love you so much," He whispered, and I smiled.

"I love you too. Don't ever leave me, okay?" I asked, and he leaned back and looked at me.

"Never." He kissed me firmly, and the feelings of his tongue on my bottom lip, asking for entrance, made me gasp a little. He smirked at that, and then kissed me again. "I can't wait two weeks." I heard him whisper. I leaned back and looked at him, raising my eyebrows.

"Yes you can." I said. Then, I pecked his lips quickly, and climbed back into bed. He looked at me, obviously irritated, and then crawled in next to me. I grabbed me by my waist and pulled me to him, and then leaned down to my ear.

"I know you can't resist me." He whispered, and I rolled my eyes.

"Goodnight, Peter." I said, kissing his cheek and then closing my eyes.

**Peter's POV**

The next morning I lazily rolled out of bed and stood up. Wendy was still asleep, and she looked unbelievably cute, all nuzzled up with our blue and orange quilt. I glanced at the clock on the wall. It was just past eight.

I decided to let Wendy sleep in, and I walked to the kitchen. Everyone was still asleep, so I grabbed some breakfast and walked back to my room. I walked in and closed the door, and then kneeled beside Wendy's side of the bed. Her face was smashed up against the pillow, and her hair was a complete mess, but she still looked more beautiful than anyone I'd ever seen. After a few minutes of staring at her like a complete creeper, I leaned in and kissed her nose softly. Her eyes fluttered open, and she leaned up, stretching her arms.

"Morning, beautiful," I said, and she smiled.

"Good morning." She said, and I stood up. "What does Tiger Lily want us to do today?" The thought of more wedding plans made me groan.

"I don't know. Hopefully we'll get your dress."

"You're not allowed to see it until the ceremony though." She said.

"Okay, we'll do that the night before." I said, and she smiled. "I'm sorry, I just can't wait that long to see you in that dress."

"I can't wait to get it. It's honestly all I want. If we get married in our room, and I'm wearing my dress, I'd be completely happy. That sounds really selfish. But I just want a dress and to marry you." She said, smiling.

"Me too," I said. "I seriously cannot wait." She got out of bed, and changed into a red sundress for the day. She then brushed her hair, and put on makeup.

"Wendy, I'm serious, you don't need any makeup." I said, and she rolled her eyes at me.

"Yes I do."

"Shut up, no you don't." I said, walking towards her. She looked at me through the mirror. I'll admit, she looked amazing with makeup on, but she looked amazing without it as well. We just stared at each other for a few seconds, and then she went back to touching up her mascara. After she finished putting on her mascara, which was all she had on, she turned around, and stood up. We were only a few inches apart, and out of pure instinct, I pulled her towards me and wrapped my arms around her waist. We stayed like that for a while.

After a while, we heard Tiger Lily talking outside, and decided to join her in the living room. When she saw us she rushed over to us and immediately asked Wendy about when she should get the dress. Wendy gave me an amused smirk before telling her they should wait until the following week, because she didn't want to rush into planning. Hah, good one Wendy.

I absolutely couldn't wait two weeks until the wedding. I seriously couldn't. I was stuck daydreaming about it for a while, and didn't even notice the Lost Boys coming in until Nibs clapped his hand on my back as he passed. This sent me out of my trance, and made me jump. I nodded at him, and then looked at Wendy sitting on the couch reading _Romeo and Juliet_. Her eyes were glued to the pages, and she looked completely entranced by the book, as I had been the wedding. I just stared at her for a while, until she looked up. When she noticed me, she blushed, and looked back at her book.

I joined the boys in the kitchen, but couldn't think straight. Okay, that wedding needed to happen soon, or I was going to be a goner.

**Tiger Lily's POV**

Okay, flash forward more than a week. It was two days until the wedding. Wendy and I were walking into the Faerie's territory, and we were expected to see Lorella to get Wendy's dress. Peter had tried to come with us, but I forced him to stay.

We finally found Lorella in the area we were supposed to go, and smiled, greeting us warmly. She led us into a giant, hollow tree and we followed her up the giant steps. Pixies buzzed around quickly, carrying sewing materials, so I knew they had been working on Wendy's dress options. We finally came to a giant room, with six beautiful white wedding dresses before us. They were all more beautiful than anything, and Wendy and I smiled.

"Well," I said. "Go try one on!" Wendy nodded, walking towards one on the far left.

"I'm just going to go one by one." She said, taking it off the rack, and went into a separate room to change. A few minutes later, she stepped out, and I gasped. The dress was absolutely gorgeous. It hugged her figure tightly, and then at the waistline it went into an elegant skirt. A beautiful silver belt hung at her tiny waist. She smiled brightly.

"I really, really like this one." She said, and I nodded.

"Me too! But try the others on before you decide!"

She tried them each on, one after one, and she looked glamorous in every single one of them. But she kept saying, "I still like the first one more than this!" I would have taken any of them. But, Wendy finally decided on the first dress. Lorella smiled, and as Wendy changed, she put the dress into a clear plastic slip. We thanked Lorella at least five times, and each hugged her as we departed from the territory. Wendy was so excited, and she kept jumping up and down. I had the dress slung over my shoulder, careful not to drag it on the ground. We finally got to the hideout, and Peter was anxiously waiting inside. I kept the dress hidden from him, holding it behind my back and walking to my room as Wendy stayed with him.

I was so excited for the wedding I couldn't even explain. None of us could wait. Two days to go.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay it's June! Sorry for not updating sooner. You can hate me. I get out of school on Thursday so I will be updating a lot more! But thank you .7 for reminding me to update! xx**

**Chapter 4**

**Wendy's POV**

The water of the river created ripples under my toes. I sat on the bank beside the calm stream. I thought hard about the days to come. The Wedding, the reception, the night. Holy crap. The wedding night. I'd been with Peter for about 7 months, and it was time. Though my thoughts were private, and no one was around, my cheeks turned bright pink. I couldn't think of that without blushing. I'd been so innocent, so hidden from the true ways of the world. I had no idea of the prostitutes who stalked around at night, selling their bodies to complete strangers. I was taught that you didn't show yourself to anyone; don't let your guard down, because as a lady, you're extremely vulnerable. As soon as you give a man an inch, they use you up until you can't be used anymore. Or so I was told.

It was a day to the ceremony. I had snuck out at the break of dawn, wanting at least a few moments to myself. The water was warm; the small waves brushing against my bare feet.

"What are you doing?" I heard an unfamiliar voice behind me, which made me jump. I turned quickly, to see a boy I'd never seen before standing there. He had dark black hair, and tannish skin.

"I was just . . . I was-" I trailed off, studying him.

"Just getting away from everyone?" He finished. I nodded slowly, still puzzled by his presence. "Yeah, me too."

"I'm sorry, who are you?" I asked after a few moments. I still stood a few yards from him, but still close enough to read his emotions. He gave me a smirk.

"I'm Dalton. Don't be afraid." He said, and I still just stared at him. "Who are you?" He asked me, and I hesitated a little before answering.

"My name is Wendy." I said. "Wendy Darling." Dalton just nodded.

"I've never seen you before," He said, crossing his arms. "How long have you been in Neverland?"

"About seven months." I answered, my nerves settling. "You?"

"I've always been here. I was born with the Faeries a while back."

"So you're a Faerie?" I asked, and he shook his head.

"No, I'm human. But I was raised with the Faeries. I don't know who or where my parents are." He said, and it made a little more sense to me.

"Do you know Peter Pan?" I asked.

"Sure, I know _of _him. But I've never met him before. What about you?" He asked.

"Yeah, I know him. We're actually pretty close." I said. I did _not _want to tell him I was engaged to him. Lord knows what Dalton could have done if he was actually an enemy to Peter.

"What's he really like?" Dalton asked, settling himself on a rock. We were now only about five feet apart.

"He's very strong, like, physically and emotionally. He acts all tough on the outside but he's really a softie when you get to know him. And he's very, _very _stubborn." I said, smiling. Dalton chuckled.

"I think all guys are." He said, leaning back on his hands. I could feel his eyes staring at me, but I looked down at my hands. "Why are you so afraid?" He asked suddenly, and I looked at him.

"I'm not afraid."

"Yes you are. Wendy, I'm not gonna' hurt you. I swear. You can trust me." He said, and I rolled my eyes.

"I just met you five minutes ago. I don't think that's the best idea." I said.

"You've been through something," He said. "You've been through a lot. And you're afraid to let your guard down."

"How would you know?" I asked.

"I can see it in your eyes." He said plainly, deeply staring at me. His light blue eyes were intense, but I could see the good in him.

"I'd rather not speak of it." I almost whispered, but he still heard me.

"Was it a bad experience?"

"Let's just say I've been through hell." I said. He raised his eyebrows, asking me to continue. "I seriously can't even speak of it anymore."

"Well, you'll have to eventually." He said. I looked at him, irritation beginning to flow through my veins.

"And who says that that time has to be now?"

"I'm not saying that. It's your decision, really. I'm just helping you get to that point."

"Well, it's still too soon. It wasn't too long ago." I said. "Whenever I reach that point, I'll find you." I said, backing away. "It was nice meeting you." I turned and began walking away.

"Wendy, wait!" He called, and before I knew it, he had grabbed my hand. I looked at our joined hands, and then at his eyes, which were pleading me to stay. "I like you Wendy," He said. I pulled my hand out of his, and backed away from him quickly.

"What the hell?!" I heard a familiar voice say from behind me. A voice that was _too _familiar. I turned to see Peter standing behind me. "Wendy, who is that?" There was anger and shock in his voice. Before I could say anything, he had flown in front of me, and was blocking Dalton from me. "You've got a lot of nerve telling my girl that you like her." He said.

"Your girl?" Dalton asked, shocked. "Who says that she's yours?"

"I do, and I don't intend on letting her go to some other guy. Got that?" Peter said through clenched teeth. He was red with rage, and his hand held mine tightly. "Now get the hell out of here before I get really mad."

"I'm not leaving. I want to keep talking to her." Dalton said.

"Dalton, just go." I said. Peter kept staring at Dalton, who let out a breath, and turned. When he disappeared into the trees, Peter turned and faced me.

"What the hell was that?" He asked.

"Peter, listen. I was out here alone, and he just came up and started talking to me. I tried to leave, honest. I really did. You have to trust me."

"Wendy, you know I trust you. I just don't trust him. Do you know what he is? He was raised by the Faeries, but he isn't one."

"I know that." I said.

"There's a whole bunch of them. They just appeared here, out of nowhere. No one knows how they got here. Trust me; they _aren't _the people you want to be around."

"Peter, I just met him like five minutes ago!" I exclaimed. "I've never met any other like him. I promise!" I stayed silent for a moment, just staring at me, and then let out a breath.

"I know. Just . . . don't scare me like that, okay?" He said, and I nodded. "What did he say to you?"

"I don't know, he was just asking me about you and myself and stuff. He was acting like we're friends, and then he said he likes me, and yeah. It was weird." I explained, and his eyes narrowed.

"Well, don't sneak out again, okay? I like knowing where you are."

"Says the one who snuck out and got captured by Hook." I said playfully. He rolled his eyes.

"Shut up," He said. "Come on, let's go home." He took my hand and we took off into the air. The sky was dark with gray clouds. Rain began to pour down on us as we flew back to the hideout.

"Wow, not feeling well, are we?" I asked, and he smirked.

"I don't like seeing you with other guys, okay?" He said. Oh my gosh. Peter was jealous. It was so freaking cute. I smiled to myself.

**Peter's POV**

It was still extremely early in the morning when we got home. Wendy stepped inside and squeezed all of the water out of her hair over the sink.

"I'm gonna' go back to sleep," She said. "I got like four hours of sleep last night."

"Okay," I said, walking towards her. "Come on." I took her hand and we walked back to our room. We lay down in bed and she pulled the quilt up to cover us. I pulled her towards me, and she rested her forehead against my chest. I held her around her waist, my face buried in her hair.

"I'm sorry," She whispered.

"Don't be." I said, and she nodded. "Tomorrow we'll be married. Just think of that." I could feel her smile against me. Then, she shivered.

"Why is it so cold all of a sudden?" She asked.

"Nerves." I said, and then kissed the top of her head. She pulled away from me and looked at me.

"Are you nervous?" She asked. "About getting married?"

"Of course not," I said, brushing the hair that was in her face away. "You make me nervous. Every time I'm around you, I can't think straight. I'm always scared I'm gonna' say something stupid and I'll lose you, or look like a complete idiot. You just have that effect on me." She smiled barely.

"There is nothing that you could ever do that would make me leave you. Ever." She said, and I smiled.

"I know." I said. "Come here." She nuzzled up against me and I held her there, and we fell asleep as the sun came up.

I woke up a few hours later, and looked at the little clock Wendy had brought. It was about eleven o'clock. Wendy was now turned away from me, and the rise and fall of her chest told me she was still asleep. I slid over and wrapped my arms around her waist, which made her wake up.

"Morning, beautiful." I whispered in her ear, and she stretched her arms in front of her.

"Morning." She said in response, and raised my hand up and kissed it softly. "Did I really meet Dalton, or was it just a dream?"

"No, it was real." I said. "But I wish it was a dream."

"Me too," She said. "I don't need another guy in my life."

"Damn straight you don't." I whispered, and she laughed. "Let's just stay in bed all day, okay?"

"Okay." She said, kissing my hand again. "After we get food."

"Okay, fine." I said, rolling my eyes as she wiggled out of my arms. We got breakfast from the kitchen, and then came back to our room. Wendy brushed her teeth in the bathroom and then changed into fresh clothes. She then practically jumped onto me from the edge of the bed, and we broke out into laughter.

"You're crazy." I said. She crinkled her nose at me and stuck her tongue out. I just rolled my eyes and pecked her nose. At that moment, there was a knock on the door. I groaned, rolling my eyes.

"What?" I asked, irritation ringing throughout my voice. Tiger Lily opened the door and peeked inside.

"Hey, Wendy. There's a note out here for you. It was by the door this morning." The Indian Princess said, as Wendy and I furrowed our brows.

"What?" Wendy rolled out of bed and followed Tiger Lily to the living room. I wasn't far behind. We finally got to the living room, to see a piece of white paper folded up, with Wendy's name written on the outside. She picked it up and opened it. Her eyes scanned the words, and when she finished, she rolled her eyes.

"Oh my gosh! It's that Dalton guy!" She exclaimed, throwing the paper down on the coffee table. I quickly picked it up and read the print.

_Wendy,_

_ Hey. Sorry about earlier this morning. Your boyfriend should learn to control himself. Anyway- we didn't finish talking. I want to see you again. _

_ -Dalton_

"What is this guy's deal?!" I asked angrily.

"Wait a second, who is this guy?" Tiger Lily asked.

"Some guy who found me outside this morning. He likes me now." Wendy said. It made me feel a little bit better to know that she was freaked out by this guy.

"Hold on," I said, suddenly very concerned. "How does he know where you live?"

Wendy's eyes grew wide. "Oh, crap."

**Wendy's POV**

Irritation, fear, and anger welled up inside of me. What was Dalton's deal?! Did he not understand that if you're _with_ someone, you're _off_ limits?! To _everyone. _I ripped the note in half and threw it in the trash in the kitchen.

"I swear if he comes back again I'll hit him so hard." I said quietly, and then sighed deeply.

"We _really_ don't need this right now." Tiger Lily said, folding her arms and leaning up against the couch. "Dude, the wedding's tomorrow. If he shows up what if he gets really mad and tears everything apart?"

"I'm sure he won't. He might get mad, but he won't destroy anything." I reassured, but Peter was quick to step in.

"Wendy, he's not normal. He's a False. That's what they call his type. They're known to have immensely short tempers." His voice was full of anger.

"Yeah, Wendy. This isn't just some mortal. He's a False." Tiger Lily said, and fear suddenly overtook me.

"Will he hurt us?" I asked.

"There's a chance that he could." Tiger Lily said. "This could be a big problem."

"If he comes I'll make sure he doesn't come back." Peter said, walking back to the hallway.

"Peter, you don't need to hurt him or anything."

"Wendy! You have no idea what this guy could be doing! We can't just blow this off!"

"Peter, I know! I'm not stupid; I don't want him to come! I just don't want to make him angry!" I shot back.

"I don't want him to be angry either, but he's not gonna' leave unless he knows who he's dealing with!" He shouted.

"This isn't just your problem, Peter! It's mine too!" I shouted back. We were both getting angrier by the second.

"Guys, don't argue. We're all on the same side of this, okay?" Tiger Lily said firmly. "I won't have you two fighting the day before you get freaking married. So both of you shut up!"

We both silenced. Peter and I just stared at each other, and we both eventually cooled down.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." Peter finally said softly.

"I know. I won't get hurt. I promise."

"You don't know that." He looked down at his toes. "You thought that you wouldn't get hurt when you first came here, and then I was too stupid to realize what was really going on. I'm not going to let anything like what you've been through happen to you again, okay?"

"Okay." I said. He was right. I thought I'd be perfectly fine when I first came to the island. But I was wrong. I'd been through more than anyone I'd ever known on earth, and I didn't want to do it all over.

"Okay you guys; let's just not worry about him for now. We just need to focus on tomorrow. If he comes, we'll take care of it. If he doesn't, that's even better." Tiger Lily said, and Peter nodded and he looked at her. Tiger Lily then walked back to her room; probably to complete the finishing touches on our simple ceremony.

I sat down on the couch and Peter sat next to me. I pulled Romeo and Juliet from the coffee table and opened it up. I was almost done. Peter rested his head on my shoulder and watched me as I read. After a few awkward moments, I turned my head and looked at him.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Just watching you." He said.

"Creeper." I muttered, and he then leaned up and kissed my cheek.

"You know it." I laughed, and returned to my book. He kept kissing down my neck, not pausing at all. I finally leaned away, and then laughed,

"Let me read!" I exclaimed as he fell back onto the pillows.

"You can read later." He said, and I shook my head.

"No, I won't be able to." He ignored me, and turned me so I was facing him. He then leaned in to me and pressed his lips against mine firmly.

He wasn't able to kiss me for very long; because we were interrupted by a knock at the door.


End file.
